


The Kissing Game

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Dean wants to murder, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel is a lil shit, Reader-Insert, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Soulless Sam Winchester, dating shows!, not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: One had to applause Dean Winchester for not impaling Gabriel with any weapons he carried at all times. The archangel was infuriating and had a knack for being the biggest winged dick the hunter had ever met.You gave a worried glance in Dean’s direction because the hunter looked ready to break the leg off his chair and use it to stab Gabriel the moment he saw the archangel. They were standing on a dating show.





	The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basil_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/gifts).



> Moved from Tumblr  
> ~~~  
> This was from March and posted here for pure enjoyment and for the ridiculous amount of plot bunnies sitting in our messages. I haven't finished them Rev!

One had to applause Dean Winchester for not impaling Gabriel with any weapons he carried at all times. The archangel was infuriating and had a knack for being the biggest winged dick the hunter had ever met.

He often asked you to rein the mischievous trickster in, but you could only do so much like right now. You gave a worried glance in Dean’s direction because the hunter looked ready to break the leg off his chair and use it to stab Gabriel the moment he saw the archangel.

You two seemed to be on the set of those matching date shows, the cliche hearts and all. Dean was seething from where he sat off to the side with Castiel calmly watching next to him. You stood in the middle of a giant heart with a long curtain in front of you. You couldn’t help but groan at how corny the decorations were,was this the best Gabriel could do?

“Um, ruuuuude,” You spun around and saw Gabriel’s smirking face along with the ridiculous suit he was wearing. It was pink with paid patterns, tiny cartoons of moose decorated the suit. You felt something whizz past your ear and jumped when Gabriel’s arm snapped up to grab the broken off chair leg.

“Dean-o, Dean-o, you wound me.” The archangel pouted with feigned shock as he snapped the chair back together again. Waving a hand in a dismissal manner towards the steam of curses bursting from Dean’s mouth, Gabriel looked out to the crowd.

“Welcome to the Kissing Game! Today’s contestant is Y/N! So here are the rules, I’m gonna show you a bunch of Sam Winchesters and you have to find the real one, but only by kissing them. No asking them who’s the real one or getting violent. Are you ready?”

You looked from Gabriel’s notorious grin to Dean’s enraged rant about holy oil and certain death for the archangel. Taking a deep breath, you looked into the archangel’s eyes and took a leap of faith. It was now or never and you danced around your feels long enough.

“Yes.”

The curtain pulled back to reveal a whole row of Sam Winchester and as you stepped forward, you saw numbers in front of each Winchester. They all were dressed in their own way as well, making the game easier, but you might’ve spoke too soon.

You stepped on the mark with the number one and stared at the first Sam Winchester. He looked like Sam with the same button up flannel and the boyish smile, but something felt off. You realized a second too late when his eyes turned black as he scooped you up in his arms, your surprised yelp being smothered by the kiss.

He ran his tongue over your lips before biting down on your bottom lip. You opened your mouth to protest and demon had taken the opportunity to delve in with his tongue. When that version of Sam pulled away, you could feel your cheeks burning from what just happened.

Definitely not Sam…but a fantastic kisser even if he was a demon. The demon gave a smug smile as you moved to the next Sam. This one looked exactly like a tech support employee with the yellow polo shirt he was wearing.

You couldn’t help, but snicker at the idea of Sam Winchester cramming himself into a tiny cubicle to tell a customer if they turned their electronic on and off. The second Sam was shy and left an innocent kiss on your lips.

He leaned forward and gently kissed you before adding a small kiss to your cheek. You knew he wasn’t Sam due to Sam’s massive collection of plaid shirts instead of polo shirt, but nonetheless you gave a small smile as you went to the third mark.

You hesitated when you saw him, not because of the fancy suit because you seen Sam play FBI all the time, it was the eyes that clued you in. They were still Sam’s eyes, but there was something hidden under them.

His eyes had a small glow to them, making him seem like Gabriel with the ancient vibe he carried as someone who seen a lot. The version of Sam cradled your face gently and leaned down to kiss you. He was stiff and it was as smooth as a first kiss which made it easy to confirm he wasn’t the real Sam. He was an angel.

You walked up to the fourth Sam and you felt a shiver at the lascivious look he was giving you as he stood at his full height. He wore a simple v-neck shirt which was the first sign that he wasn’t the real one and he had a dangerous edge when you came closer.

He skipped the foreplay and began to practically devour you, kissing and biting at your lips before ducking down to nip at your neck. You couldn’t stop the blush blooming across your cheeks as he pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

He was a passionate kisser, but there was something there that just seemed to lack emotion. You moved on to the last Sam and let out a relieved sigh when you saw him in red plaid with his boyish smile.

“Found you.”

You grinned and wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck as you leaned up into the kiss. The hunter laughed as he cradled you close. Sam was gentle and passionate, addicting and sweet, perfect and yours.

Sam Winchester kissed just like you thought he would.


End file.
